


Training Session

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crying, Dark Chris Argent, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, Grooming, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild S&M, Obsessed Chris Argent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 1 Thereabouts, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Overprotective dad Chris Argent decides to do something aboutallthe boys of Beacon Hills High who could be lusting after his daughter…





	Training Session

Stiles was not an obvious choice. The only people that Stiles seem to be even the least bit interested was Lydia Martin and, somehow, all of the living Hales. If Chris wanted to, he could have foregone Stiles completely, but, well, there can be only so many times Chris could find Stiles in Allison’s room under the obvious guise of ‘homework’ to not realize that this could be a disaster in the happening. Allison had always been too friendly to everyone than Chris’ tastes, letting them into their houses and her space easily in spite of the hunter blood and instincts running through her veins. And as her father, he was responsible to always keeping his daughter safe, no matter the cost or case.

Stiles lets out a choked gasp, his eyes round and red from the crying earlier. He had ranted and raved when Chris had pushed him into the basement, talking about his father and how Chris will not get away with it. Chris had made no attempt to silence him, letting him vent and scream in the soundproof room while he went about collecting the things to bring the Stilinski boy to heel. Chris knew exactly what kind of screws will be needed for this one, this obnoxious spirited curious boy, to bring him under control from the babbling brook he is. Chris had tied down Stiles to the single cot in the middle of the room, putting enough pressure on the ropes so that he cannot change his position even a bit.

He looks so young like this, Chris thinks in an overhand way. His upturned nose is red, his doe eyes full and brimming with more tears and his cheeks flushed a blotchy red from all the screaming and crying. Stiles pulls ineffectually at the ropes that pull his hands and legs out, setting his bare body in direct sight of the circling Chris like some predator animal come upon a choice morsel. Stiles had stopped screaming some time ago, perhaps realizing that it was doing no good or finally noticing the soundproofing insulation on the walls of the room. Chris is glad. It was starting to get a bit grating with all the nasally threats and whatnot. So Chris just pulls the chair and the small table on which his few implements lay closer to the bed and sits down.

“Are you going to torture me because of the werewolves?” Stiles hiccoughs at Chris, his whole body trembling at the question.

“Tell me Stiles, do you like Allison?” Chris asks while sweeping one hand over Stiles chest.

Both the question and the touch seems to startle Stiles alike. He stutters out, “Al-Allison, what…?”

“Answer me Stiles,” Chris presses, his hands not stopping.

“Wha… I… Scott is the one who likes Allison,” Stiles answers with a frown.

“Hmmm, yes I know that, but I am asking you. Do _you_ like Allison or not? Answer honestly,” Chris says as he lightly circles his fingers in the light hairs trailing to Stiles obviously filling out cock.

Stiles squirms and says, “Um. Ye, yes, she is nice, she is always nice to me and friendly and we do homework together.”

“I see. So you do like her. Even though she is, and I already know this, going out with Scott,” Chris offers this time while he gives a few lazy tugs at Stiles’ chubbing cock.

“I, she is just a, a _friend_! She is also my best friend’s girlfriend. We’re, we’re only friends. Ask her, she will tell you too. Just friends, that’s all,” Stiles answers franctically as he moves his body from side to side, both pressing himself into Chris hands and away from them. His virgin body is too reactive, too untouched not to be affected as Chris starts lazily jerking him off, keeping his hands dry but warm; and for someone inexperienced like Stiles, even the discomfort is a novelty, to be touched so and soon he is keening, twisting his hands in the bonds to relieve himself perhaps, or force Chris to be more thorough in his debauchery. Stiles keeps hitching his breath and body as his mind starts to unravel at the mounting pleasure. 

Chris suddenly stops, squeezing the base of the cock suddenly and cruelly so that Stiles screams. Then he continues again. He says in a light and pleasant voice, “You do not go near her, do you understand Stiles? I don’t care how much you like or don’t like her, but you don’t go near her. She is my daughter and I will not have you sully even one hair on her head over your degree of love. Leave her alone and stay far away from her and then _you and I_ will be friends, do you understand Stiles? Tell me you understand like a good boy.”

“Yeah, uh-huh, I do, I understand…” and then Stiles is screaming again as Chris squeezes him again. Stiles is again crying now, his eyes dropping tears like pearl drops and his face etched half in agony and half in pleasure. He does not go limp, just a bit softer, before he is hard as before again, moaning loudly and in tears as Chris adds some lube and a smidge of tiger balm to his cupped hand before pumping Stiles again. The sound of Stiles crying intensifies as his cock both burns and feels absolutely the best as Chris proceeds to give him the best handjob ever. Stiles writhes in the cot, whining and whimpering, but not telling Chris to stop. He comes like that, flesh aflame, eyes tear filled, and lips bitten into bloodless marks.

Chris makes Stiles comes two more times, repeating his offer to keep away from Allison so that Stiles will get a repeat performance. Stiles hiccoughs his affirmation and comes in decreasing spurts and loses consciousness by the time Chris is fully done with him. Chris delicately unties all the rope, rubs ointment in the reddened spots and kisses his sweaty forehead with a mumbled ‘good boy’ because he is sure that his lesson held and that Stiles will not make the mistake of getting close to Allison ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> While I have marked this as complete for now, I will be uploading more chapters in the same vein to the fic, so you can subscribe for more. Thanks for reading. Leave kudos/comments behind. Not Beta read.


End file.
